


For You Forever

by MerlinStella (orphan_account)



Series: The Guy Who Liked TGWDLM [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Based on a Set It Off Song, F/M, Gen, Guns, Infected Paul, Parent Henry Hidgens, Shooting, Song Lyrics, infected hidgens, possibly ooc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MerlinStella
Summary: What happens when Emma pulls out a gun during Inevitable? And also it's based on a Set It Off song? Chaos and angst.





	For You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's hyperfixating hard? Me bitch! Anyways like I said this is based on a Set It Off song by the same name. Set It Off is my favorite band and beside a lot of Midnight's songs make me think of TGWDLM. This one makes me think of Emma, Alice and Charlotte but it works just fine as Emma and Paul. 
> 
> I plan on doing more TGWDLM content later. Mostly for my Monster High AU. Who doesn't like some Jackson and Holt angst? Because there's a lot of that there.

The moment Paul started singing it both terrified Emma and broke her heart. She knew it was crazy to call this love when they barely knew each other. Emma had never been in love, she never saw the point. Still with Paul she felt less lonely, and she knew he felt the same. But now that was taken away from her by those damn aliens. He didn't make it. Of course he didn't make it, why did she think he would? Why did she hope he would come back so much? Why was she feeling this way to someone she barely knew?

Why did this hurt so much?

She felt tears fell from her eyes as he pulled her into a dance number. She never cried. Even when Jane died. She wanted to then. But just couldn't bring herself to do it. Now she lost someone else, someone she will never get a later than never with. He sang about how this was for the better. But it wasn't. The few people she cared about were all dead or infected. As the other infected came she shook with some unknown emotion. Fear? Sadness? Anger? She couldn't tell. Hidgens, Ted, Bill, the nurse, everyone was coming for her. She didn't care about Ted or Bill or even the nurse, hell she didn't even know her name. But she and Hidgens were so close. Practically family. Why did he have to do what he did?

The tears intensified. She reached into her backpack. Colonel Shaffer had given her a gun. She pulled it out, shooting Ted and the nurse without hesitation. The melody stopped abruptly. The rest all stared at her before springing into action, all except Paul and Hidgens. They stood still, some part of their original selves was still there. Soon every one was shoot point blank. She turned sharply to Paul and Hidgens. A fire in her eyes. She was done crying.

Hidgens was the first to move, he tried to start the song again. “Emma, I'm sorry,” he repeated Paul's line, with a shaking voice. It trembled as he seemed to be fighting against the instinct. Funny how this was the first time she every saw him cry. “Emma, I'm sorry-”

He was interrupted as Emma shot him. As much as it hurt, and it did hurt, she stood her ground. Glaring at Paul. The only one left. He had been as stiff as a board, staring at her with a thousand yard stare. “Paul...” Emma started, shivering. She hated calling this thing Paul. It wasn't him. It was a mirage of ecstasy, fallen for the pleasure, painting nightmares as dreams.

“I won't wait for you forever.” She rose her gun to his head. “Either I kill you or you let me leave. The choice is yours Paul.”

Paul's wide blue eyes fell to the ground. “Emma, I'm sorry.” He said. No song. Nothing. Just, I'm sorry. He turned around and exited through where he entered.

Maybe some part of him was still there.

But she wouldn't wait for that part of him to come back.


End file.
